


hermione

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	hermione

There are moments that are perfect. Moments captured easily and forever, few and far between.

All of her moments came during seven years in a school she'd never heard of until an owl gave her a letter. She hasn't had one since Graduation Day; the day Harry defeated Voldemort, the day Ron died, Neville died, Dumbledore died.

She doesn't remember much after that, her life a swirl of hurt and pain and too much to do. She doesn't remember those thousands of days, but she'll never forget the day she met the Boy Who Lived and the Boy She Loved.


End file.
